Devices for holding a coil of wire, rubber hose, or the like are well known. Examples of such devices include Jonsson U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,054, United Kingdom patent 1,056,740, published Jan. 25, 1967, and West German patent 2,012,300 dated Sept. 23, 1971.